Treasure Planet OC insert
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: What would happen if I got ahold of treasure planet? This Fanfiction of course! I hope you enjoy this because I spent forever on it! I'm gonna take all criticism k? so don't spare me please!
1. Chapter 1 meeting the gang

**My first Treasure planet FIC! WOOOOOOO!**

 **Jim: So you own Treasure planet?!**

 **Me: Fraid not Jim, Fraid not. But! I do own, Autumn Rose Fox, Meg and Chi-Chi Idone, Lucy and Cash Borlow, Jake, Samantha, and Reba Roster, Colton West, and Bella-Anne Barker!**

 **All those just mentioned: YEA!**

 **I hope you enjoy this fic, I really want to hear what you have to say, an if you do read this, please review so I know!**

* * *

s the transport pod pulled up to Montresor the group of teens bounced in their seats. "I cannot wait!" Said a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. "Me neither! I can't wait to see aunt Sarah!" A girl with Brown hair and eyes said as the transport landed outside a small inn.

"Thanks for the ride." A girl with ocean eyes and red hair said happily as they all climbed out and walked closer to the inn.

A boy with dark auburn hair slung his bag and then his sisters' bags over his shoulder. "Yep, let's get in." He said with a southern drawl.  
They walked in to a packed house. "HEY AUNT SARAH!" The red hair girl said once she saw their aunt. "Oh, Just-just a minute!" Their Aunt called back over the chatter.

She placed food at a few tables and then at a friend of the Family's table before. Making her way to the group of ten and giving them each a hug.

"Look at you all!" She said. "You've all gotten so big! Let's see if I can recall names to faces..." She then pointed to a girl with dark green eyes and dark red hair. She had some fake rose-colored roses tucked behind her ear and a matching set of jewelry, with earrings and necklace with roses strung on, and a choker necklace with a rose in the middle. And a light red dress and faded denim coat and some black Capri's with red bows and some red flat shoes. "Autumn Rose!" "Yep, That's me." Autumn Rose said with a little shrug.

"And you girls are Meg and Chi-Chi, right?" She asked pointing to two girls one was the brown hair and eyed girl. She had a dirty tank top and an old red cap and some shorts and military boots. While her sister Chi-Chi had bright red hair and brown eyes in very wavy locks of hair pulled back with a teal head band and a simple cream high neck tank top and some dark blue leggings. "Yep, that's us!" The two girls chorused.

"Ok and then, Lucy and Cash?" She asked pointing to two siblings who looked almost the same.

Lucy and Cash each had brown hair and eyes but Cash had a red bandana in his hair and a blue shirt with a brown vest, a red bandana around his neck, and some jeans and a simple red pair of sneakers. Lucy had a blue and red bow holding up her braid and a blue v neck elbow length shirt with a red ribbon keeping it together. She also had some jeans with holes in them and high-top boots. "Yep you caught us!" Lucy chuckled as Cash nodded.

"Ok so that means you three are Jake, Sam, and Reba?" Sarah pointed at them.  
Jake and Samantha or Sam for short, had dark Auburn hair and hazel eyes. Jake had a gold yellow western shirt and a brown vest with a black bandana. He also had black jeans and boots. Sam had a high neck blue tank top and dark blue below knee leggings and black tennis shoes. Reba had ocean eyes and red-auburn hair, a black bow, and some little black music note earrings and a black choker necklace. She also had an orange shirt with yellow straps and black ruffles at the top, some faded jeans and a pair of black boots. "Yep that's us..." Reba said and Jake nodded while Sam said. "Mm-hmm!"

"Colton, correct?" Sarah asked pointing to a boy that looked almost exactly like Jake but had blue jeans and brown sneakers and didn't have a vest. "That's me, Aunt Sarah." He said politely.

"And Bella-Anne?" She pointed to the auburn-haired girl with green eyes. She had an orange tee shirt and a brown long sleeve shirt that she wore over it and then a faded denim vest and jeans, and some zip-up high-top sneakers. "you've got 'er!" Bella-Anne said with a thick city accent.

"Why don't you all put your stuff upstairs, and then come down and I'll get you guys something to eat, you all must have been famished after that long ride out here." Sarah said and so they did.

When they came back down Sarah was talking to a Candid.

Just then the door burst open. "JIM!" Sarah exclaimed as two Police robots brought him inside. "Ooooo, Wrong turn..." The Candid said.  
"Ok thanks for the lift guys..." Jim said as he removed the first ones' hand. "Not so fast!" He said. Then the second said. "We apprehended your son flying a solar vehicle on a restricted property." The first one continued. "Moving violation 9,04 section 15 paragraph..." He trailed off then Jim finished his thought. "6" "Thank you... as you can imagine that's a violation of his probation."

"Yes-no-yes, I understand, it won't happen again... but could we..." Sarah trailed off trying to think of what to say before the Candid spoke up. "Ahem, pardon me, officers umm if I might interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist. Doctor Delbert Doppler, perhaps you've heard of me?... No? I have a clipping." He said.

"Are you the boys' father?" The second Officer asked.

"Oh, no Eww. No, he's just an old friend of the family!" Sarah said before the officers both said. "Back off Sir!" "Thank you Delbert I will take it from here." Sarah said. "Well Sarah if you insist... Mmm. Don't ever let me do that again." Delbert said as he walked back to his table.  
"Due to repeated violations of statuette 15 C we've impounded his vehicle any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket juvenile hall." The second officer said.

"Kitty hues co!"

"The slammer."

"Thank you, officers, it won't happen again." Sarah said. "We see his type all the time ma'am, dead-enders, losers!" The first officer said and then the second said. "Take care now!"

They left and everyone in the room turned back to their food. "Woah..." Bella-Anne muttered. She felt good knowing she wasn't the only trouble maker at least.

Sarah began giving Jim a talking to.

Later Jim sat on the roof tossing rocks, as a spacer crashed into one of the landing docks.

A old lizard guy called 'Billy bones' staggered out and Jim brought him to the Benbow inn.

Sarah was looking at her locket and Delbert was getting ready to leave. But there was Jim holding Billy Bones. "JAMES. PLEADIOS. HAWKINS!" Sarah yelled at him in shock.

"What the is that?!" Meg said standing up from her seat. As the others Stood up and looked at the old guy. "Ma, He's hurt. Bad!" Jim said laying the old man on the floor of the Benbow. "Me, chest lad!" Billy said. "He'll be coming soon, can't let them get ahold of this!" "Who's coming?" Reba and Jim asked. "The cyborg... Beware the Cyborg...!" Billy said to Jim as he took his last breaths.

A bright light shown through the window and another Crash was heard outside making Chi-Chi yelp.

Cash peeked out of the window with Jim and saw a not so friendly group of People coming toward the inn. "WE gotta GO!" Jim said grabbing the item wrapped in cloth that Billy had given him and running upstairs with his mother and the other 15-year-olds.

Delbert went to open the door but the handle was blasted off by a laser gun.

"This is not how I imagined coming back here would go!" Lucy said as they looked for a way out of the Benbow. "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Delbert said as he ran up the stairs. "I don't believe I'm saying this but I agree with him to!" Cash said nervously as shots rang through-out the Benbow.

The guys burst inside and began ransacking the inn.

"DELIGHA, DELIGHA! OH, GOOD GIRL, ST-STAY!" Delbert yelled down to his Seal horse thingy. "Don't worry I'm an expert in the laws of Physics! On three! 1!" Delbert said as they prepared to jump into his carriage. "3!" Jim yelled pushing all of them into the carriage.

"GO, DELIGHA, GO!" Delbert said as Sarah and Bella-Anne looked back to the now blazing Benbow inn.  
Jim unwrapped the clothed ball. And it revealed a gold sphere with strange markings.

Later they arrived at Delbert's home. "I just spoke with the constabulary, just like a pirate who fled without a trace...! I'm sorry Sarah... I'm afraid the old Benbow inn has burned to the ground." Delbert said. Everyone looked as if they wanted to say something to comfort her but didn't speak.

"Well certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings still baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered. Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it will take me years... HEY!" Delbert said as Jim somehow made the little ball open. Lights like flowed out and made a map of space!

"It's a map!" Delbert said as he walked around the room. "You figure that out on your own, Sherlock?!" Meg asked sarcastically. "Buzz off Watson!" Chi-Chi said to her sister as she looked around the room in awe.

"We-we-we, this is us! The planet Montresor!" Doppler said after nearly running into the hallo-version of it. "Neat-o!" Lucy said gazing at the planet trying to find the little house on the map. "I think I..." She drawled moving a hand to it and ended up pressing it by mistake. The map began to move through-out the eutherum. "That's the magileric cloud! Whoo! And there's the coral galaxy! It-it-it's!"- Delbert couldn't finish his statement. The teens looked between one another and then back to the planet. "Treasure planet!" "The 'Treasure Planet'?" Sam asked staring at it with wide eyes. "No!" Delbert said in awe.

"THAT'S TREASURE PLANET!" Jim said with wide eyes.

Delbert then began to rant about whoever found it would be famous. "Whoo!" He said as Jim closed the map removing the cool lighting. "Mom this is the answer to all our problems!" Jim said happily. "Jim there is absolutely no way..." Sarah began but Jim countered. "Don't you remember all the stories!"

"That's all they were stories!" Sarah said but Jim wasn't about to give up easily. "With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over, with funds to spare!"

"Well-this-is-it's just? Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?!" Sarah stammered over her words. "It's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone." He stated. "Now at last we hear some sense!" Sarah said. "But we'd be goin' with 'em!" Reba said her southern drawl showing the more desperate her voice grew.

"That's why I'm going with them!" Delbert said as he began packing a bag and Reba, Bella-Anne, Meg, and Sam Smiled wide at this but the others let out groans of frustration.

* * *

 **Ok so Chapter one is done! LOL that rhymed until next time, and so did that!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cast off

**I'm just going to get this out there because chapter one seemed... incomplete. so Chapter 2 is coming out like right now!**

 **Delbert: Uh, if you don't mind me asking Fanfic girl but... do you own Treasure planet yet?**

 **Me: Sorry not yet guys...**

 **TP cast: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...**

* * *

"DELBERT!" Sarah gasped as she tried to reason with them. "I'll use my saving to finance an expedition, Commission a ship, hire a Captain and a crew!" He said rushing around like a little kid. "You can't be serious!" Sarah and Autumn said in horror of traversing across the galaxy. "All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming! GO DELBERT, GO DELBERT!" He said.

"Okay, Okay! You all are grounded!" Sarah said firmly. "Mom look, I know that I keep messing everything up and I know I let you down, but this is my chance to make it up to you, I'm gonna set things right." Jim said. "Sarah if I may." Delbert said motioning her over.

"You said yourself you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?" Sarah asked. "I really, really, really, really, really want to go! And it's the right thing." Delbert said. The girls made big puppy dog eyes and made like they were gonna cry.

Sarah sighed. "Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom you won't, I'll make you proud." Jim said confidently.

The other teens nodded and Autumn Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose, being the oldest wasn't always fun but she was outnumbered. "Well then, we'll being preparations at once! Soon we'll be off to the space port!"

Delbert next afternoon they we're all sitting in a transport Bella-Anne tried to move around two young Feline girls but they refused to move. "RRRRRRR Excuse me!" She said but the two girls continued to block her.

"Will you move already!" Bella-Anne yelled. "Hmph!" They said finally moving.

"I hate Felines..." Bella-Anne muttered as she sat down roughly next to Meg and Delbert. Reba gazed out the window and saw the ships taking off and docking on the space port.

From Montresor it looked like a crescent moon but in reality, it was the space port Crestenia.

Once they arrived Chi-Chi was almost knocked off the gang plank by a manta-gull. "AAAAH!" She screeched as she was pulled back onto the deck by Jake.

"Oh, there you all are!" Delbert said as he came off the ship in a strange suit he had bought. "Well kids this should be a wonderful experience for us to get to know each other! You know what they say familiarity breeds well... contempt but in our case!"

"Look let's just find the ship, okay." Jim said. "Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing Captain Sommlet!" Sam said, hoping to meet the naval Captain.

"Second peer to your right! You can't miss it!" A robot said. "Thanks" Cash said as they began following his directions.

"It's the suit isn't it! I should have never listened to that pushy two headed sales-woman! This one said it fit that one said it was my color! I didn't know what to do I get so flustered! Oh," Delbert said but the ran into Autumn Rose who gazed in awe at the ship. "Kids this is our ship! The RLS Legacy!" He said.

"Woah nelly!" Reba said as she stared up at the ship while walking to the gangplank.

A large stone man was giving orders from the deck as the group wandered up. "Cool!" Colten said as he locked around. "No way..." Meg and Chi-Chi said slack jawed. "How cool is this." Jim stated.

Lucy had been so caught up in the ship she didn't realize that she ran into a weird guy who made farting noises instead of words. "Sorry 'bout that!" She said but got a challenge because he got into what she could guess was a boxing stance. "Allow me to handle this." Delbert said and then said something in it's language. "I'm fluent in flatula Lucy took two years of it in high school." "Flatula? Cool!" She said as she caught up with the others who were making their way to who they all assumed was the Captain.

"Good morning Captain, everything shipshape?" Asked Delbert to the large stone man. "Shipshape it is sir but I am not the Captain. The Captain's aloft!" He said.

Just then who they all could guess was the Captain swung down to the deck from ropes. "Oh, come on!" Bella-Anne thought as a cat like meow was heard before the Captain landed on their feet on the deck.

Jakes jaw dropped when he saw the Captain, and the lid on Delbert suit fell shut.

"Mr. Arrow I checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual it's... Spot on! Can you get nothing wrong?" The Captain said to the big stone man. Who responded in kind. "You flatter me Captain."

"Ah, Doctor Doppler I presume?" The Captain said with a slightly raised voice. "Uh, I yes..." Delbert tripped over his own words making Meg snicker at his stuttering. "Hello! Can you hear me?!" The Captain asked banging on the Helmet of his Suit. "Yes, I can, now stop that banging!" He said but the witty Captain was still two steps ahead of him as tried to pry his helmet off. "If I may Doctor." Said the Captain grabbing part of the suit without waiting for confirmation that she, yes, she may. "This works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in!" She turned a box near the front of the suit and then spinning him around and plugging in the suit in the plug near his bottom. "Lovely there you go!" She said as Delbert turned back around to face her.

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" Delbert said as he unplugged the suit and took the helmet off.

"Names Captain Amelia, late of a few run ins with the Poycorn armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow, sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true!" She stated quickly. "Please Captain." Mr. Arrow said modestly.

"Oh, shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia said with a dismissive hand. "Ahem, excuse me but I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you, Jim. Hawkins, Autumn Rose. Fox, Meg and Chi-Chi. Idone, Lucy and Cash. Borlow, Jake, Samantha, and Reba. Roster, Colton. West, and Bella-Anne. Barker. Jim, you see is the boy who found the treasure!"- Delbert couldn't finish because Amelia had grabbed his face and brought it close to her own and said. "Doctor, Please!" Some crew members turned and looked at the group before turning back to what they were doing. "I'd like a word with you in my state room." The Captain finished booping his nose.

They went into her stateroom.

Cash and Lucy let out impressed whistles at the security of her Stateroom.

"Doctor to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew..." With each word Amelia walked Closer to Delbert. "Demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way."

"Imbecilic! Did you say? Foolishness!" Delbert began to rant but again was cut off. "May I see the map please?" Captain Amelia asked holding out an expecting hand. "Here" Jim muttered tossing the ball to her, which she caught with out even looking.

"Hmmm..." The Captain looked at the ball with Feline wonder. "Fascinating! Mr. Hawkins in the future you address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am' and the same goes for the rest of you. Is that clear?" Jim and Bella-Anne could help but roll their eyes and groan. No way was Bella-Anne going to refer to that Feline as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. "Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said this time more demanding.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jim said giving her a nod. "That'll do, Gentlemen this must be kept under lock and key when not in use and doctor again, with the greatest possible respect..." Amelia said nicely and then her whole demeanor changed to slight anger. "Zip your howling screamer!" "Madam I assure you I can!"- Delbert began as Amelia sat down at her space map and said. "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible I don't much care for this crew you hired they're... How did I describe them? I said something rather good over coffee..."

"'A ludicrous parasol of driveling galoots' Ma'am." Mr. Arrow said.

"There you go... poetry!" Amelia said. "Now see here!" Delbert still could finish as the Captain already had a come back ready. "Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cakes the whole shebang, but I've got a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow please escort these neophytes down to the galley straight away, young Hawkins, Ms. Roster, and Barker will be working for our cook Mr. Silver."

"Wha-What? The cook?" Jim stuttered out, Bella just stood there slack jawed, and Reba not being one to like kitchen work almost yelled, almost. "Wai-wai-wait! I-I Don't do, Kitchen work real' well Captain, I-I-I burn toast half the time an I make soggy cereal all the time!"

But her protest went un-heard as Mr. Arrow was escorting them to their jobs.

"That woman! That Feline! Who does she think is working for whom!" Delbert sputtered as they walked down the stairs. "It's my map and she's got me bussing tables!" Jim said and then Bella-Anne spoke up. "Damned Feline...!"

Just then Mr. Arrow grabbed their shoulders and said. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." "What is she your girlfriend or something?" Bella-Anne said under her breath.

"Mr. Silver!" Arrow said to a large man who was working in the kitchen.

"Why Mr. Arrow sir, bringing such fine looking distinguishes to grace my humble galley! Had I known I woulda tucked in me shirt!" He chuckled. His whole right side was mechanical and Meg and Jim looked in horrified awe. Even his eye! "The cyborg..." They gasped.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler the Financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow said, Delbert stepped forward as Mr. Silver's Robot eye scanned him over. "Love the aunt rich..." He said. "Well thank you, um love the eye!" Delbert said as he covered his private area as the laser traveled over his body. "These young fellows are, Jim. Hawkins, Autumn Rose. Fox, Meg and Chi-Chi. Idone, Lucy and Cash. Borlow, Jake, Samantha, and Reba. Roster, Colton. West, and Bella-Anne. Barker."

"'Ello!" Said Silver sticking out his robot hand with knives and other sharp objects for him to shake then chuckled as he turned it into his mechanical hand.  
"Don't be to put down by this hunk o' hardware!" He said as he began to cut food up and place it into a pan.

"Woah!" He said as he tucked his arm in his sleeve to make it seen as though he cut it off. Lucy giggled at this and Meg just stared, being one to like technical things.

"She here's been tough gettin' used to but they do come in might handy from time to time!" He said as he finished cooking the items he had in the pan and put them into a pot and tasted it. "Mmmmm! Here now have a taste of me famous bozzobeast stew!" Silver pass out bowls of a brown looking goop.

Chi-Chi picked at it and took a very hesitant bite while Delbert smelled at it and took a small spoonful. "MMM! Delightfully tangy yet robust!" "Old family recipe!" Silver said as an eyeball surfaced just as Chi-Chi and Delbert were about to take bites. "AAAAAAAAH!" Chi-Chi screeched and held the bowl at arms length. "Oh, in fact that was apart of the old Family!" Silver laughed before picking it out and eating it. "Just kidding Doc. I taint nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on Jimbo have a swig!"

Jim looked at it carefully as he held up his spoon. But then his spoon turned pinkish and ate his stew!

"Morph! So that's where you were hiding!" Silver said as Morph ate the rest of Jim's stew and then sank down into his bowl.

"Wha-What is that thing?" Jim asked. "He's a Morph, I rescued the little shape shifter on prozis one, besides me, we've been together ever since." Silver said as Morph changed into different things.

A bell began to ring and then Mr. Arrow said. "We're about to get underway would you care to observe the launch Doctor?" "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?... I'll follow you." Delbert said. "Um Mr. Arrow Sir, since some of us don't have jobs would it be too much to ask if we could also watch the launch sir?" Colten asked politely. "Not at all. Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Roster, and Ms. Barker will stay here in your charge Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow said leaving the kids and Mr. Silver awestruck.

"Pardon sir, but?" Silver began but Arrow turned around Sharply and stated. "Captain's Orders! See to it the new cabin boy and girls are kept busy."  
Then they began talking over one another.

"Oh, but Mr. Arrow sir!"

"Come on!"

"N-no way!"

"I don't have to listen to her!"

They all sighed in defeat as he left. And then Silver began circling the group. "So, Cap'in put you with me eh? Oh, be a humble cyborg to argue wit' a Cap'in."  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Silver said. "Aw, off with ya lot, go watch the launch there'll be plenty a work a waitin' for ya when ya get back!" And with that he shooed them towards the door.

They walked up to the deck and made sure to steer clear of the men.

"We are all clear Captain!" Someone shouted from the crows' nest. "Well my friend are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Amelia asked Arrow who nodded. "My pleasure Captain. All hands to stations! Smartly now!" He shouted.

"This is so cool!" Lucy said as she jumped up and down while the others just looked over the edge and asked if there was anything they could help with. And for the boys there was. Jake, Colten, and Cash helped loose the sails. "Loose all solar sails!" Arrows voice rang out. And they did.

Reba peered over the edge and saw the ship lifting up. "Wow!" She murmured in awe. Bella-Anne watched the sails light up once the sun hit them.  
Lucy jumped up with her eyes closed but when she didn't hit the deck she opened an eye and laughed as she saw she was floating! "Woohoo!" Meg cheered as she did a quintuple back flip. Sam however grabbed the railing as her legs were lifted up.

Bella-Anne acted like she was swimming and laughed as did Reba who acted like a fool as she moved about trying out weird moves that you could not do on regular terms.

"Mr. Sluff engage artificial gravity!" the Captain said to the Flatula man.  
The all landed with hard thuds well other than Chi-Chi who had copied the other crew members and hadn't moved. "ooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Meg groaned as she stood up rubbing her sore head. "I hate space travel..." Sam muttered as her body hit the deck. And Bella-Anne painfully laughed after her back roughly hit the deck.

"South by south west Mr. Turnbuckle, Headin 0!" Amelia said. "Aye Captain, 2 1 0 0!" Mr. Turnbuckle said turning the wheel. "Full speed Mr. Arrow if you please." The Captain ordered. Sam had just drug herself to her feet and the others had just now stood up. "Take her away!" Mr. Arrow shouted down a pipe to a guy below deck.

The engines powered up. "Brace yourselves." Amelia said and Delbert mouthed what she said mockingly as did Bella who heard her. And then BOOM! The ship took off at full speed!

Bella-Anne flew back and hit the wall as did the Doctor. Reba was up on the shrouds with Jim. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cheered as the wind whipped her curly hair back.

"On my word an orcas Galactica's! Smile!" Delbert said as he went to take a picture. "Uh, Doctor I'd stand clear of the!" Amelia said as one blew mucus out it's blow hole, she chuckled as Delbert was coated in mucus.

"A fine day to be sailin' eh Cap' in? And look at you, as trim and as bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint!" Mr. Silver said taking his hat off for the Captain who said. "You can keep that kind of flim-flamery for your spaceport floozies Mr. Silver!" "Spaceport floozies' spaceport floozies!" Morph said mockingly while he looked like her, Silver put him inside his hat. "Cut me to be quick Cap' in but me speaks nothin' but me heart at all times." He said sounding hurt. "And by the way isn't that your cabin boy and girl aimlessly fooling about those shrouds?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Momentary aberration Cap' in soon to be addressed. Jimbo, Bell, Red! I got three new friends I'd like you three to meet!" Silver said. They looked around but saw no one till he tossed a brush, mop, and bucket to them. "Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket, and Li'l Bushy!" Silver said, then Bella-Anne who got hit in the stomach with the bucket said. "Yippee..."

"Yeah I got your Mr. mop!" Jim said later as he swabbed the deck. "This is just stupid!" Bella growled then Reba who wanted to stay, on what she hoped was, the Captain's good side said. "Let's just get this done..."

"Watch it twerp!" A large alien growled. Reba side stepped and stared at him shocked.

Some of the crew across the deck were talking in a hushed tone. Bella-Anne and Jim were looking at them before they turned to them. The teens turned back to what they were doing Bella-Anne more quickly than Jim. "What are you weird-o's looking at?" two weird aliens said. "N-no-nothin'." Bella said and then jumped away from the shrouds as a large scorpion, spider like man climbed head first down the shrouds.

"Cabin boysss ssshould learn to mind their own busssssinesssssss..." His 's's carried out in a hiss. "Why you got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim asked. Reba gulped and Bella face palmed.

"Maybe your earssssssss don't work sssssssso well?" The spider guy asked lifting Jim off his feet, Reba stared horrified at the scene. "Yeah, too bad my nose words just fine..." Jim muttered. "Jim!" Bella hissed at his foolish choice of words even she knew not too challenge this crew, the Captain maybe but these crew members just spooked her.

"Why you impudent little!" The spider said pushing Jim against the mast roughly.

Jim thrashed around but it was no use. The rest of the crew gathered around and began to cheer the spider on. The rest of the teens looked on from there duties, Colten being a very respectful boy ran to get Mr. Arrow.

"Any lasssssst wordssssss cabin boy?" The spider asked holding a sharp claw to Jim's throat. Just then Silver grabbed his arm with his mechanical hand and added pressure. "Mr. Scroop you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?!" He asked twisting Mr. Scroop's arm behind his back.  
"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked his powerful voice made a lump form in Autumn rose's throat. "You know the rules! There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage am I clear Mr. Scroop?" Arrow said. Meg made a mental note to all of this don't mess with Scroop, Arrow, The Captain, or Silver.

"Transssssparently..." Scroop hissed. "Well done Mr. Arrow sir. A tight ship's a happy ship! Sir!" Silver said walking over to the cabin crew. "I gave you all a job to do!" "We were doing it until that bug thing!" Jim began but Silver cut him off. "BAH! Now I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help you all if I come back and it ain't done! Morph, keep an eye on these pups, let me know if there be any more distractions..." Silver then walked off as the girls went back to scrubbing the floor with the brushes.

Morph morphed into a large pair of eyes and stared at the trio.

Hours later after dark had fallen. "Phew, I think we're good! I can almost see myself in the deck!" Bella-Anne said as she finished scrubbing her area. "Yeah. This has been a fun day huh? Making new friends..." Jim said as Morph morphed into a mop and moped around their feet. "Like that spider-psycho!" Reba chuckled wiping her brow. Morph turned into him and said. "Spider-psycho! Spider-psycho!" "A little uglier and you'd have him morph." Bella said and Morph did.

They all laughed at this and then Jim said. "Pretty close."  
"Well tank' heavens for little miracles! Been an hour and the ship's still in one piece!" Silver said dumping food scraps over-board. Bella and Reba growled at his comment.

"Look I... what you did, thanks..." Jim muttered. "Didn't your pop ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked. "Yep, course we didn't go around pickin' fights..." Reba muttered. "Your father not the teachin' sort?" Silver asked. "No, he was more the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim said glumly. "What?" Reba asked her head flipping to Jim. "My father was more of the go off and get drunk then come back and retire to the couch for the rest of the day..." Bella-Anne said her voice cracked slightly.

"Sorry lad and Lass..." Silver said leaning against the side of the ship. "Em, no big deal. I've been doing fine..." Jim said leaning on the rail as well then Bella and Reba joined them. "That so?" Silver asked scratching his chin. "Well the Cap'in has put you in my charge like it or not I'll be poundin' a few t'ings into that thick head of yours to keep you two out'a trouble from now on I'm not letting you out'a me sight! You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch you bum! Without my say-so!" "Don't do me any favors!" Bella snapped angrily. "Oh, you can be sure of that my lads... you can be sure of that!" Silver said. "UGH!" Bella said letting her head fall to the rail.

Over the next few weeks their duties had been very hard and lengthy.

Colten had gotten the nick-name 'taddle' because if he saw something wrong he would tell Arrow. Jake was known for not talking and that got him into trouble with the Captain because he wouldn't answer. Meg earned the title 'tech' as she was most often found on her small gaming system when she was not busy. Chi-Chi was just trying to blend in with the good-do-er's on the crew. Lucy got into trouble with the Captain because she would play pranks simple and harmless as they were. Cash however followed the rules and stayed out of the road same for Autumn. Sam however was known to just steer clear of others as often as she could.


	3. Chapter 3 Black hole, Damn

**Alright I plan to add a new chapter everyday! Enjoy my loyal readers! Here's a game! Can you Figure out who's shipped with who? Other than Amelia/Delbert Here's a hint one is Jim/OC and the others well are OC/OC! So here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

 **Silver: Hey lass do ya own us yet?**

 **Me: What do you think, (Deadpan look, Pirate voice) Course I don' own ya, ya hooligan! (Normal voice) Loosely transelated no, no I do not... Disney** ** _does..._**

* * *

"Put some elbow into it!" Silver yelled at the three teens as the pried barnacles from the bottom of the ship. Bella sighed as she looked at the rest of the ship which was covered in barnacles.

They sat and slowly peeled applears. Jim recalled when he was a little boy when his father would leave and Bella-Anne remembered how she would get pushed aside by both her parents but her mom paid her more attention than her father.

Silver also showed them how to tie sailing knots, Reba failed horribly. But Bella and Jim were pretty good at it.

They also had to scrub the deck which Reba poured herself into but Jim and Bella were also preoccupied with memories. Jim remembered when his father would come home he barely gave him the time of day. And Bella let a few tears fall as she would remember how her father would come home drunk and then get into a fight with her mother...

At night Silver would tell stories but most of the teens would stay to the side.

They also would have to wash dishes. Jim would scrub Bella dry and Reba stack them up. They all ended up falling asleep on the stools they were sitting on. Silver took some blankets and covered the teens up.

Silver taught them how to take out the long boats and then took off. Jim remembered when his father left for the last time. And Bella-Anne recalled the time her father nearly killed the lot of them, he came home drunk and took his gun and threatened to blow her, and her mother's brains out and then his own. Thanks to her uncle Ike he was stopped but was sent to jail and her mother became a depressed workaholic Bella-Anne felt as if she would have been better off if her father had, because she might as well had been an orphan.

Then just for doing good work Silver was taking the teens for a small ride on one of the long boats. They smiled and jumped into the boat. Silver taught them how to control the long boat but they kind of already knew how.

Jim and Bella steered the long boat into a comets tail and the comet dust collected on their clothes. When they came out the others shook the comet dust from their clothes as they made their way back to the ship.

They all struggled to pull the boat inside the ship. "Whooo! I had no idea you were that good with a skiff Jim!" Reba remarked. "Ya, that was pretty cool and then the stunt with the comet!" Bella-Anne said happily recalling the wild ride inside the comets tail. "Yep, if I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today!" Silver said plopping down on the seat in the boat. "Bowin' in the streets!" Morph said in his high-pitched voice.

"I dunno, they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim said flopping down as well. "But I'm gonna change all that." "Aye is that so?" Silver asked. "Yeah, I got some plans that are gonna make people see me a little bit different." Jim said reclining back. "Yep, I'm gonna prove that I can take care of myself." Bella-Anne said putting her hands behind her head. "Ooooo, sometimes plans fall stray." Silver said. "Nope, not this time!" Bella-Anne sighed.

"Mmm. Oh, thank you Morph!" Silver said adjusting his mechanical leg. "Meg woulda asked tons of questions..." Bella thought. "So, uh how'd that happen anyway?" Reba asked at the same time as Jim, she then turned away and tucked her hair behind her ear with a scarlet blush. "You give up a few t'ings chasing a dream." Silver said flexing his mechanical hand.

"Was it worth it?" Bella asked sadly. "Heh, I'm hopin' it is Bell I'm most surely am." Silver said as he relaxed in the skiff and then a huge noise and crash shook the ship.

They all raced to the top deck. "What the frick was that!" Meg said racing to the rail to look. "Good heavens! The star plusa it's GONE SUPERNOVA!" Delbert yelled.

"Evasive actions Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia yelled racing up to the upper deck. "AYE CAPTAIN!" He yelled back. "ALL HANDS FASSEN YOUR LIFELINES!" Arrow called to the crew. The young boys and Meg tied their life lines tight.

They all made sure that their lines were tight as the star fragments flew at the ship as they tried to out run the waves. The force of the blast blew out windows and the rocks tore holes in the sails. "Woah! WHA! EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHAAA!" Meg screamed as she dodged the flaming rocks glad that she knew gymnastics. "MR. ARROW SECURE THOSE SAILS!" The Captain called and Arrow in turn shouted. "SECURE ALL SAILS! BRING THEM DOWN MEN!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Autumn yelled as she helped a toad like alien blast some of the rocks that flew at them. "YEAH BABY BABOOM!" He said giving the Teenager a fist bump.

Some rocks hit Silver knocking him off the mast Jim grabbed his rope and yelled. "SILVER!" "T'anks lad." Silver sighed patting Jim's shoulder. A large rock was closing in to the ship and Jake who was a man of few words said. "Holy carp! THAT THING'S HUGE!"

Autumn and the toad man fired many rounds of ammo at the rock which was at least three times bigger than the ship. Autumn jumped down from her gun and ran towards the mast with her hands over her ears but just before it hit the ship it went in reverse?

The look out in the crow's nest yelled. "CAPTAIN THE STAR!" "I-it's devolving into a... A black hole!" Delbert gasped. Chi-Chi's head snapped in the direction of the star and nodded to the Captain. "WE'RE BEING PULLED IN CAPTAIN!" Mr. Turnbuckle yelled before being tossed from the wheel. Sam with a large amount of courage that she had never known took the wheel and pulled and then Amelia grabbed it and with Samantha's help took the wheel. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Amelia growled.

"Blast these waves there so elusively erratic!" Amelia said trying to keep the ship out of the black hole. "NO CAPTAIN THERE NOT ERRATIC AT ALL!" Chi-Chi yelled her long curly red hair was being pulled back by the wind and her teal head band was barely staying on. "THERE'LL BE ONE MORE IN EXACTLY 43.2 SECONDS FOLLOWED BY THE BIGGEST MAGILA OF THEM ALL!" Delbert yelled, Amelia's eyes widened. "Of course! Brilliant Doctor! WE'LL REIDE THAT LAST MAGILA OUT OF HERE!"

"ALL SAILS SECURED CAPTAIN!" Arrow called up to her. "GOOD MAN! NOW RELEASE THEM IMDIETTLY!" She yelled back. "AYE CAPTAIN? YOU HEARD HER MEN! UNFURL THOSE SAILS!" Arrow called.

"Is this cat crazy or what?!" Meg yelled at Bella who called back. "YOU KNOW IT!" "Mr. Hawkins! Ms. Barker! MAKE SURE ALL LIFE LINES ARE SECURED GOOD AND TIGHT!" Amelia called at them. "AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" They both yelled.

Mr. Arrow and Scroop were loosening the sails as Bella and Jim made sure each and every lifeline was tight. In this moment Bella-Anne. Barker did something that shocked everyone in earshot. "ALL LIFELINES SECURED CAPTAIN!" "Very good!" She said as they came even closer to the black hole as the Magila got ready to blow.

Mr. Arrow fell from the mast but started to pull himself back up. Scroop came from behind the sail and opened his claw and began cutting the rope. Arrow screamed as he fell into the black hole. "ARROW!" Lucy yelled as the man fell into the depths of the black hole.

"CAPTAIN THE LAST WAVE! HERE IT COMES!" Chi-Chi and Delbert yelled. "HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFE LINES GENTS! IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Amelia yelled out to the crew. The teens held tight to the mast and Silver held tight to them.

Cash looked at his younger sister and mouthed. "I love you sis" she then mouthed "I love you too bro" Reba, Sam, and Jake mouthed something similar. Meg wrapped her arms around her younger twin and held tight. Colten and Autumn rose did something similar as they pulled themselves closer to the mast.  
The ship fell into the hole like a toy ship being dropped to the bottom of a toy box and then...

BLAMO!

The ship launched out of the black hole like a bullet from a gun. Everyone on board was tossed around the deck.

Everyone began to cheer for the captain once they were well out of the star's grasp. "YEAH! CAT-tain!" Bella-Anne cheered making a pun as she shocked herself with this praise for the Captain.

"Captain that- it- that was- that was absolutely!"- Delbert was cut off by Amelia once again. "Oh, Tish, tosh. Actually, your astronomical advice was most helpful." She stated kindly. "Well, I uh thank you, thank you very much! Well I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, antinomically er as-astronomically." Delbert stuttered and then face palmed at his bumbling.

Amelia walked down the steps and said. "Well I must congratulate you Mr. Silver your cabin boy and girl did a bang-up job with those lifelines. All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" They all looked around but he was now where to be seen. Scroop had tied Lucy up and she was trying to untie herself from her lifeline as the spider walked towards the Captain holding Arrows hat with a sad falsetto. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost..." He handed her his hat sadly. "His Life line was not secured." Bella-Anne's mouth hung open and then her head dropped and she let a few tears fall. Colten bit his tongue to stop his tears from falling as he remembered the Lieutenant. The Captain took a shaky breath as she ran her hand across the edge of Arrow's hat. She looked at Jim and Bella with a disappointed look. Bella-Anne put a hand to her mouth and let her tears fall some more.

"WHAT No! I checked them all!" Jim ran to where the lifelines were tied and saw Mr. Arrows was not there. "I-I did I checked them all! They were secured I swear!" He said. Amelia just scowled at him unhappily.

She then sucked in a deep breath then spoke. "Mr. Arrow was a- mmm"- She swallowed back her tears and continued. "- A fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks as do we all... Resume you posts, we carry on." Jake leaned against a wall and sucked in a deep breath and Cash looked around for his sister who came running from where she had been tied and was trying to tell someone. Anyone! What had happened. "Cap-Captain! Scroop and then Mr. Arrow... He-he fell... and th-then..." She trailed off and sighed sadly and gave her twin a tight hug and cried although she got into trouble she only wanted to make the ride fun but she knew the seriousness of the matter.

* * *

 **Damn Scroop, he sure is a pain! And where is this blooming Romance? Read on to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4 PIRATES!

**Alrighty so chapter four is up, any ideas on the couple? No? I have a Clue! She has reddish hair!**

 **Sarah: Do you by chance ow-**

 **Me: NO DAMMIT I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET AS MUCH AS I WANT TOO AMOUNG OTHER THINGS ALRIGHT!?**

* * *

Jim sat in the shrouds and Reba leaned against the railing and Bella-Anne stood on the rail holding onto a shroud while staring into space trying to make her tears stop falling. Silver walked up to the rail and looked at the troubled teens.

"It wasn't your kids fault you know." Silver said. Reba Sighed and looked away trying not to cry in front of everyone. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss!" Silver said trying to cheer them up. "NO! Look don't you get it?! I screwed up! Like for two seconds I thought that maybe I could do something right but... ARGH! I just"- Jim sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Forget it forget it..." He then walked away. "I checked them an-and then... Jim's right, we screwed up I was checking them after him and it should have been tight! But it wasn't! and it m-my fault..." Bella sobbed jumping down and leaning against the rails.

Silver grabbed their shoulders and turned them to him. "No, you listen to me James Hawkins and Bella-Anne Barker. You got the makings of greatness in ya but ya gotta take the helm and chart your own course an' stick to it no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of yer sails and show what your made of! Well I hope I'm dere catching some of the light off ya that day." He said. Bella-Anne looked at him with a new wave of tears and buried herself in a hug and Jim gave him a hug Silver patted their shoulders.

He then pushed them away before it got too sappy. "Now Jim, Bella I um I best be getting about my watch and best be getting some shut eye..." Silver watched them walked down stairs and Bella turned around before going down stairs and mouthed "Thank you... Good night." And then went down stairs.

The next morning Reba rolled over and out of bed she tried to pull on her cowgirl boots but one hopped away. "H-hey..." She moaned sleepily. "Morph...!" She fallowed the boot groggily and then said. "Knock it off... It's too early...OW!" Morph made her boot kick her backside.  
The red-auburn headed teen jumped up and took off her other boot and chased after him. "ARGH Morph!" She said as he did a razzberry in her face. He chuckled and flew upstairs. "H-h-h-hey get back here with that!" She jumped up and grabbed her boot but Morph disappeared under the deck near the kitchen. Morph looked like her head and popped up through the holes.

She took her boot and tried to whack him but it was no use.  
She pulled on her boot as she went down into the galley. "Come here you, little pink blob!" She said as she looked in the barrel of Purps. "HA! BUSTED!" She grabbed him as she dove into the barrel.

She then heard voices. The crews voices! She peeked out a hole in the barrel and saw them talking to Silver about a treasure!

"I say we kill them all now..." Scroop said sending a shiver down her spine like someone dumped and no pun intended a jar of spiders down her back. "I say what needs to be said!" Silver said grabbing his mouth. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and soon you might be joining him!" Silver tossed him at the barrel of Purps. And Reba tried to keep quiet and hold onto Morph.

Scroop said that Silver had a soft spot for the teens, she slightly hoped he was right and that he just got mixed in the wrong crowd but he was right. He dug around in the barrel and picked up a purp but since they were so far down she handed him one. "I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! FLINT'S TROVE! You think I'd risk it all for some nose wiping little whelps?!" Silver yelled. Those words bore into her skull.

Scroop continued to mock Silver about what he told the others last night and Silver said he just said that he just was buttering them up. Reba kept quiet but she so badly wanted to yell at them and then run out and cry but if she did that she ran the risk of losing her life and she definitely didn't want that to happen.

"PLANET HO!" The lookout yelled. Reba gasped and waited for the crew or a more better description, Pirates, to leave.

She climbed out of the Barrel and looked for her cousins and siblings. "J-J-J-JAKE! We can't trust the crew!" She loudly whispered to her brother. Who put a hand to her mouth and then spoke. "I know just lay low ok?! We don't need to wind up overboard or dead! Ok?! Listen to me Reba. McGrady. Roster! We gotta lay low if we wanna keep our heads got it!" Colten walked over and nodded. "I'll talk to the Captain ok? We just need to as Jake said lay low k?" She nodded as she rushed to the railing to look at TREASURE PLANET!

Colten ran up to where the Captain was and whispered to her.

Jim was below deck after Reba told him about the crew. Silver was looking for his spy glass. Jim took a pair of scissors and jabbed them into Silvers leg. Jim bolted upstairs and into the Stateroom.

"CHANG IN PLANS LADS! WE MOVE NOW!" Silver yelled and his crew went wild running all over the deck grabbing weapons and such.

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia said passing Plasma pistols at the group. "Are you all familiar with these?" She asked.

"Yeah." Meg said sticking the weapon in her waist band.

"Basically." Reba said holding the Weapon carefully.

"Cool! Er yep!" Lucy corrected as she held tight to her weapon happily.

"Er well mostly but uh I won't have to use it?" Asked Chi-Chi holding the gun at arm's length before her sister shoved it into her waistband.

"Oh, I've seen, well I've read..." Delbert said holding the weapon and then it blasted through a globe near Amelia's head. "No. eh no, no I'm not." He admitted.

"Mr. Hawkins defend this with your life!" Amelia said passing the map to him but Morph grabbed it so Jim had to chase him.

Amelia led them through the lower deck as the Pirates chased them. She closed the heavy door to the launching pad, and shot it with her rifle melting part of it in a way to lock it tighter. "To the long boats quickly!" She called as the teens didn't wait to get it. Chi-Chi put her hands over her head. Meg slapped her sister and said. "Chich Look at me, we're gonna get through this but only if you fight alongside me instead of being an ostrich ok? Cause if you do that you're gonna get blasted so please fight with me sis... I love you and we can get through anything together ok?!" Chi-Chi nodded and held her gun with a determined look.

Just then the pirates burst through the door.

"Chew on this you puss filled boils!" Amelia said and then Samantha yelled. "Eat led sickos!" as she took her gun and blasted at them hitting most of her targets. Delbert didn't look as he shot his pistol making something fall from the roof in front of them.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked. "You know actually I did!" He said before getting shoved down by Amelia so he didn't get hit by the flying bullets.

"Meg when I say now shoot that Cable, I'll take this one!" Amelia said. Jim had the map and jumped into the longboat. "NOW!" Amelia yelled.  
The boat fell down and out of the ship. "JIM!" Reba screeched trying to pull him up and into the boat. "I gotchya!" Cash said as he helped them into the boat. "Thanks..." they said.

Bella helped the Captain pull down the sail and start the engine. Then someone shot the laser canon at them hitting the small boat and sending them pummeling to the ground. Amelia and Bella struggled to keep the ship up right and land safely.

The boat turned over after hitting a strange tree and plowed hundreds of feet further after crash landing.

When it finally came to a stop the teens, Doctor, and Captain were under the boat.

The boys worked to push off the boat. "Oh, my goodness that was more fun than I ever want to have again." Delbert said Amelia stood up and said. "Not one of my gossamer landings." She groaned and fell to the ground holding her side. Bella hadn't stood up yet though. "CAPTAIN!" Delbert said rushing to Amelia's side and helping her up.

"Oh, don't fuss." She said before falling back into Delbert. "It's light bruising that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She said standing and fixing her hair and uniform.

"Mr. Hawkins." She looked at Jake and squinted before turning to Jim. "The map if you please?"

He took the map out but it began floating without him doing anything. It changed into Morph and he laughed. "MORPH!" Reba yelled at the pink blob.

"UGH!"

"Morph where's the map!" Jim yelled as Morph turned into the pile of rope where he left the map. "Are you serious? It's back on the ship?!" Jim yelled as he tried to grab him.

Meg and the Captain looked up and Chi-Chi looked like she was sick. "Stifle that blob and get low..." Amelia said crouching down low as the Pirates long boat flew overhead.


	5. Chapter 5 BEN

**Ok long time no post but no biggie because here it is, and get ready for a barrage of chapters! ok 2 Games: Game 1, Find the couples! Game 2: Can you find the siblings? alright here it is chapter... what is it? oh, yeah chapter 5!**

 **Amelia: Miss. Worlds by chance do you own treasure planet yet? Because we've been waiting for a long time and tell me you're planning on posting more because I'm sure everyone has been waiting for the chapters, since you did say that you would update every day, but you haven't. Are you a Liar Ms. Worlds?**

 **Me: Alright first, NO I DO NOT OK I WON'T EVER I LACK FUNDS TO BUY IT BESIDES DISENY OWNS IT OK?! Second, My pc has not been working! and that is not my fault! Third I know I broke my promise but I am not, NOT a lair _Mrs. Doppler_!**

* * *

"We've got company..." Meg growled. Amelia peeked over the edge at them as they flew past.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins Ms. Roster, scout ahead." She spoke. Then Jim and Reba chorused. "Aye, Captain."

Amelia groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"Uuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhh..." Bella-Anne moaned painfully. Colten dove to her side and brushed her hair aside as he moved her shirt aside and saw her orange tee shirt was coated in blood on one side.

"Dang..." He said as he pulled her shirt back on gently.

"Steady, steady." Delbert said laying the Captain in a soft spot in the ground. "Now, let's have a look at that."

Jim and Reba walked off to scout ahead.

"Um so..." Reba asked as they scouted. "Let's just keep quiet." Jim said and Reba nodded.

"Do you hear that?" Reba asked Jim's head snapped back to where the sound came from and saw something duck. "Yeah. Sssssssssshhhhhh." He said.

Jim took his gun and walked over there where the sound came from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A robot screamed jumping on Jim.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jim yelled as the robot had him pinned to the ground.

"AAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reba screeched jumping back.

"Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug and squeeze and hold you close to me!" The robot said. "Oh, Oh, Off!" Jim said trying to pry it from him but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" Jim said. "Oh, Sorry, Sorry I've been marooned for so long, I mean solitude's fun don't get me wrong, but being alone for hundreds of years you go a little NUTS! I'm sorry it might I am uh my name is..." Morph changed to look like the robot and literally flipped his lid.

"BEN! Of course, I'm BEN! Bio-Electronic-Navigator. And you two are?" BEN said.

"Jim..." Jim said

"Reba..." Reba said her breathing returning to normal.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy and Rita!" BEN said shaking their hands.

They tried to get the Robot to leave but nothing worked. He said he had a place to stay. The two teens looked at one another happily and then ran back to the others.

"Uh pardon the mess people you uh think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more... Awwwn isn't that sweet! I find old fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" BEN said as Delbert was carrying the Captain and Colten was carrying Bella-Anne who was in worse shape than the Captain. "How about drinks for the happy couples?" BEN asked holding out cups of oil.

"Oh, uh no thank you we don't drink and we're not a couple..." Delbert said.

Colten's cheeks heated up in a red blush. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh W-w-w-we're not... You thought because... Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..." he stuttered.

Both Colten and Delbert smiled at the girls who smiled at them weakly and then they rolled up their shirts and put them under the Captain and Bella's heads and then Colten put pressure to stop Bella-Anne's bleeding.

"Look at these markings they're identical to the ones on the map!" Chi-Chi said looking around.

Amelia tried to stand and ordered the able body teens. "I want you all to stop and one who tries to approach! Ooooo..." she groaned as Delbert pushed her gently back down. "Yes, yes now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." "Very forceful Doctor, go on say something else." She looked at him lovingly which was not like her at all.

"Hey, look there's some more of your bubbies! HEY GUYS WE'RE OVER HERE!" BEN yelled to the pirates who fired their guns at him. Meg face-palmed at how dumb this robot was.

Silver wanted Jim, Reba, and Bella-Anne to come out and he was surrendering.

"Where's Bell?" Silver asked sitting down because of his leg that Jim had stabbed.

"She got injured during the crash." Reba stated plainly. "And is bleeding badly."

He tried to convince them to give him the map in return for treasure. But Jim wouldn't give in and that caused Silver to get mad.

"Jim?" Reba asked Jim hesitantly as they walked back to BEN's house. "We need to find that treasure before them." Jim stated as they entered the home.

"-We must stay together and..."- Amelia trailed off and then Delbert asked. "And What? What? We must stay together and what?!" "Doctor you have wonderful eyes." She smiled before passing out with a content smile. "She's lost her mind!" Delbert said taking off his glasses.

"But you gotta help her!" Sam said worriedly.

"Dang it Samantha I'm an astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor but I'm not that type of doctor I have a doctorate it's not the same thing you can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there and you're useless!" Delbert yelled. "It's ok doc... it's all right." Sam said rubbing his back comfortingly.


	6. I'm so doing a sequal!

**ok chapter 6 we're getting close! I've enjoyed all the comments so far, but well this is gonna have the same games and now this one will have another.**

 **Game 1: find the couples**

 **Game 2: find the siblings**

 **GAME 3!: Find the only children (And no Jim does not count! we all know he's an only child so where's the fun in that?)**

 **And lastly I want you all to ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's ok doc Jimmy knows exactly to get out of this it's just it's Jimmy's has this knowledge of things! Jim any thoughts?" BEN said as Jim raked his hands through his hair.

"We...Uhhhgggggnnnnnnnnn... Need to... Get back... To... The... Ship for the... Map... It's our... Only hope...!" Bella-Anne wheezed painfully trying to sit up but Colten gently pushed her down to the ground again. "yeah..." Reba muttered sadly resting on a boulder and looking to the ship.

"Without the map we're dead. If we try to leave we're dead if we stay here..." Jim said and then Morph said. "Dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!"

"Well I think that Jimmy could use a little 'quiet time' so I'll just slip out the back door..." BEN said. "Back door?" Meg asked turning to the robot. "Oh, yeah I can use a delightful breeze through here which I think is important is ventilation among friends." BEN said. "You couldn't have told us this earlier!" Lucy said smacking the robots head and holding her sore hand in pain afterwards. "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!" He said.

"HEY! Doc, DOC! I think I found a way out of here! I'll be back!" Jim said and then Lucy who had been waiting the whole trip to do something more exciting than her pranks jumped up and did a flip following Jim. "Wait the captain ordered us to stay!"- Delbert was cut off by Reba who wasn't about to miss whatever was going on. "

CANONBAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." BEN's voice faded off as he went after the teens.

"Woof." Delbert said agitated. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Autumn rose growled rubbing the bridge of her nose.

They opened a hatch near where the Pirates were and BEN said. "What's the plan Jimmy!" "Will you shut up you, stupid piece of metal!" Lucy hissed at him angrily. "Ok, here the plan. We sneak back to the legacy disable the laser canon and bring back the map." Jim whispered. The girls nodded and BEN agreed that it was a good plan.

They stole the pirates Longboat and snuck back to the Legacy.

They peeked over the edge to make sure no one was there.

Thankfully no one was. "Hmm, hmm go time!" Lucy whispered pulling her long braid into a bun.

They climbed down into the engine room and Jim told BEN to disable the canons he then told Reba to make sure he did. She nodded and followed the robot closely her plasma pistol at the ready. "Oh, Boy..." Reba said as they opened the wire box.

"Man, I wish Meg tagged along..." She said glumly as Ben looked over the wires.

Lucy watched Jim's back as they went to get the map. "YES!" Lucy did a fist pump in the air. And then an alarm sounded her fist pump turned to a facepalm.

"Bad BEN, Bad BEN. Fixing..." Ben said putting the wire back. Reba wished she had her pocket knife so she could cut the wires.

The two teens went to get up the stairs but there was Scroop. "That dumb robot is gonna get us!... Killed." Lucy said taking out a rock that she had picked up and tossed it at Scroop but it bounced off him. "Cabin boy..." Scroop hissed flexing his claws.

The two teens took off running Lucy double checked her gun to make sure she had ammo and had it cocked.

They pushed things down and into Scroop's road but he just climbed on the roof. " _Damn spiders!_ " Lucy thought her fear of spiders rising.

Morph turned into a cream pie and splattered on Scroop's face.

Lucy held her gun ready as did Jim they came back around the corner and then the lights went out.

"Dang it BEN!" Reba's yelled echoed in the darkened ship. BEN's eye's glowed and he said. "Ok not that one. No-no panic breathing in." He plugged the wire back in and the lights kicked on.

Jim and Lucy looked around but Scroop was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he!" Lucy said looking around worriedly. Morph came out of the pipe he had been hiding in and poked Scroop in the eyes before returning to the pipe. Lucy and Jim spun around to see Scroop grab his eyes in pain.

He swung an arm and it hit Jim but Lucy ducked. The hit knocked their guns out of their hands unfortunately.

"This has got too be it!" Ben said unplugging a cord. "It better be..." Reba said losing hope. Then they started to float. Reba grabbed the cord and looked around for the proper plug. "Maybe not." BEN said.

Lucy tried to swim to the guns but it was no use since she was floating a lot higher than the guns. They began floating out to open space but they grabbed the flag and held tight. But Scroop was on their heels climbing up the mast towards them.

But they were still being pulled to space. They tried to grab their guns but they were just out of reach.

"Do say Hello to Mr. Arrow for me..." Scroop chuckled darkly. They climbed down the flag and grabbed the top of the mast. Scroop charged at them but Lucy went under and Jim went over. They kicked the spider and pushed him into the flag then sending him out to space. "Tell him yourself jerk!" Lucy yelled as she and Jim grabbed onto a lower part of the mast.

Scroop screamed as he was pulled out into space.

"Back you go!" Reba said before hitting the floor.

Jim and Lucy roughly hit the floor of the crow's nest and Morph came out of a pipe coughing. "Morph?" Lucy asked as the blob rubbed against her cheek.

"Laser cannon's disconnected captain Jimmy sir." BEN came out from the lower deck and saluted. Reba followed him up and whipped suet from her face and dusted her clothes off. "Finally!" she said sarcastically. "Geez that wasn't so tough." BEN said.

They made their way back to BEN's home in silence. "Doc, wake up we got the map!" Jim said rushing over to where the Doctor and Captain had fallen asleep or so they thought.

Lucy walked over to where her brother should have been sleeping and shook his shoulder.

"Fine work Jimbo. Fine work indeed" Silver said grabbing the map just as pirates grabbed the girls.

Everyone else made muffled protests but it was no use when they were bound and gagged. "Thanks for showing us the way in boy!" Mr. turnbuckle said grabbing Jim. "H-HEY!" Reba yelled as she Kicked a pirate in the shin stepped on another's foot and kicked the one that held Lucy in the groin but got hit in the stomach with a swift punch making the poor girl cough up blood.

"Just like me, ya hates to lose." Silver said getting in Reba and Jim's face before stepping back and trying to open the map.

But Jim and Reba were the only ones who knew how. Reba knew since Jim had showed her when they opened it to show the Captain during the voyage.

Jim shook his head as Silver struggled to open the map. "Open it!" Silver said roughly handing it to Jim. "I'd get busy." Silver said cocking his gun.

The captain, Meg, Jake, Cash, and Colten shook their heads 'no' but Delbert, Chi-Chi, Sam, and Autumn shook their heads 'yes' before shaking them 'no'.

Jim looked around trying to figure out what to do. Silver pointed his gun at the group. Jim opened the map. The Pirates rushed to the door and went to follow the flashing line created by the map. "Tie 'em up and leave 'em with the others. What?" Silver said as the line retracted back into the map.

"You want the map them too." Jim said motioning to Reba and Lucy. "We'll take 'em all!" Silver said as they were roughly loaded into their long boats. Thankfully they were ungagged but held at gun point.

They left everyone but Jim, Reba, and Lucy. The teens looked to the others as they walked with Silver and most of the crew. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you guys..." Lucy said under her breath as she looked sadly at her friends, sibling, and family.

BEN yelled some nonsense about what he thought was his life flashing in front of his eyes.

Silver pulled the three teens to where the light led but it led nowhere?

"I suggest you get that gizmo working again soon Jimbo!" Silver yelled at him before a strange alien pushed him down. He brushed some moss away from a small hole and then he put it in and like a door and map appeared. "Oh, have mercy!" Silver said staring at the door.

"The lagoon nebula?" Lucy asked in awe. "But that's half way across the galaxy." Silver said scratching his chin. "Hmm... 'a big door opening and closing'." Reba muttered what BEN had said when they first met as she pressed different spots on the Holo-map. "Let's see... Kinupess, Montressor space port!" Jim said pressing it on the map. "Ooooo my turn!" Lucy said looking it over and then said. "Blandrein!"

"So, that's how Flint did it! He used a portal to the universe stealing treasure!" Jim said. "But where did he stash it all! WHERE'S DAT BLASTED TREASURE!" Silver yelled pressing every door he could.

BEN said something about the centroid of the mechanism. "Buried at the centroid of the mechanism... what if the whole planet is the mechanism! And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Jim Said. The crew began to dig like a bunch of mad-men. "And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there!?" Silver yelled before being pushed away by Lucy. "You just have to open the right door." She pressed the center and there it was!

Flint's trove!

Jim walked in but was pulled back out by Silver who pushed ahead of him. The others followed closely and then Jim, Reba, and Lucy walked in careful of where they stepped.

But the others went right through the laser trip wire.

"The loot of a thousand worlds!" Silver gasped. "Ha-ha we're gonna need a bigger boat!" The look-out called.

"This all seems very familiar..." BEN said scratching his head. "I can't seem to remember..." "Come on guys, BEN we're gonna go but we're not gonna leave empty-handed." Jim said.

Silver walked around awe-struck as the teens and robot made their way to Flint's ship. "A life time of searchin' and now I can touch it!" He said taking handfuls of gold and jewels.

BEN still was saying why he couldn't remember. Jim helped them up into Flint's boat as Reba let out a small shriek when she saw the one and only Captain Flint's dead body. Lucy grabbed BEN's missing memory chip from Flint's dead hand and placed it on the back of BEN's head. "-Right until Flint pulled out my circuit so I could never tell anyone about his BOOBY TRAP!" BEN yelled and then a few explosions went off. "Speaking of which. Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole Planet to blow higher than a killision kite!"

More and more explosions went off and BEN yelled. "RUN GUYS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "You guys go help everyone else if I'm not there in five minutes... Leave without me!" Jim said as he tried to hotwire the ship. "I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU JIM!" Reba yelled with tears filling her eyes. "DANG IT JIM I...I... I love you... and I don't want to lose you..." Reba said, Jim got up and put his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips stunning her. "You won't lose me... NOW GET GOING!" He yelled pushing them off the ship.

The pirates began to fall into a lava pit at the very center while trying to save the treasure but not all of them.

The planet rumbled and even the Captain, Doctor, and teens felt it shaking.

They were tied in pairs. "I...I... All my life I've saw you as beautiful Bella-Anne... Whether or not you understand me since of your blood loss but...I love you... I always have and always will even if we die..." Colten said. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me... I love you too you, goody-two-shoes... I love you too." Bella-Anne said weakly giving him a weak smile.

"All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this... I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you..." Delbert said sadly. "Don't be daft! you've been very helpful, truly." Amelia said, most of the teens felt so dejected that they didn't say much. "I feel like such a useless weakling!" Delbert said putting his head in his HANDS! "With abnormally thin wrists!"

"Excuse me brutish pirate?" He asked and then the Pirate turned to them. "Yes you. I have a question, is it that your body is too massive for your teeny tiny head or is it that your head is too teeny tiny for your big fat body!?" The teens struggled not to laugh at his witty remark and then the Pirate marched to him angrily. "I pummel you good!" He said. "Yes, I'm sure you will but before you do I have one more question is this yours?" Delbert asked pointing the pirates gun at him.

"Ha-ha take that fatso!" Sam said before putting her hands to her mouth and blushing embarrassedly.

Jim tried to get Flint's ship to start up but it was so old it wouldn't!

When it finally did Silver was on it. He threatened Jim. Just then a laser hit the ship tossing Jim from it.

Jim just barely was able to grab ahold of the wall but his hold has slipping. "Oh, NO YA DON'T!" Silver yelled pulling the ship away from the laser. He then saw Jim struggling to hold on to the wall.

Silver ended up letting go of the boat and treasure and saving Jim.

"Silver you gave up the treasure!" Jim yelled. "Just a lifelong obsession Jim, I'll get over it." Silver said.

"Hurry people we got only 2 minutes 43 second before full planet destruction!" BEN yelled as Delbert lowered the ship near them. "Bring her down gently now... GENTLY!" Amelia yelled trying to get Delbert to bring her ship next to Jim and Silver. "Take us away metal man!" She ordered BEN. "Aye Captain!" BEN said pushing the ship into over drive.

"Captain you dropped from the heavens in the nick of"- Before Silver could finish Amelia snapped. "Save your claptrap for the judge Silver." Sam stuck her tongue out at the cyborg and helped the captain walk away.

Some debris hit a sail knocking it away. The top part of the mast fell and crushed the laser canon. "We just lost two engines Captain!" Bella yelled. "Thrusters at only 30%!" "30%? That means we'll never clear the planets explosion in time." Chi-Chi said worriedly. The captain looked around in thought. "Jim can you make a solar surfer with these?" Autumn Rose asked picking up part of the laser canon, and a sturdy sheet of metal.

"Yeah! We gotta turn around!" Jim said as he put the pieces together. "What? Jim did you go mad?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"There's a portal back there we can get out of here!" Jim said and Lucy crossed her arms. "I know I went through it duh!" She said. "Pardon me Jim, but, ISN'T THAT OPEN TO A RAGING INFERNO!?" Meg yelled her messy hair flicking into her face as she ran her hands through it pushing it out of her face.

"Yes but I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna open a different door." He said as he looked for something to tie it together. "Captain really? I don't see how this is- how it could possibly." Delbert asked the captain but Silver answered instead. "Listen to the boy!"

"1 minute 29 second till planet destruction!" BEN yelled out to them. "What'd ya need Jim?" Silver asked. "Just some way to attach it to this!" Jim said. "Stand back, stand back now!" Silver said as he blow-torched the two pieces together. "There now."

"Okay, now no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" Jim said he then looked at Reba with love and took off.

"45 seconds!" BEN yelled. "Well you heard him! Get this stinking ship turned around!" Reba yelled with tears in her eyes but some-how she managed to keep her voice from cracking. "Doctor head us back to the portal!" Amelia told Delbert who did so then spoke. "Aye Captain!"

Lucy watched Jim with wonder and Bella-Anne stole glimpses at him did as well since both girl were slight dare-demons.

Sam had to giggle at Amelia and Delbert as she told him how to steer the ship. " _They are so cute together! They'd be a wonderful couple one day._ " She thought happily. "TO THE RIGHT! THE RIGHT!" Amelia made a motion with her hand to the right. "I know I know will you just let me drive!" Delbert yelled. "25 seconds!" BEN yelled with more urgency.

Reba looked through a spy glass but couldn't see Jim! "Come on Jim you can do it!" She said under her breath.

Jim had lost power in his surfer he grinded the end against wall in hopes to restart his engine.

"17 SECONDS!" BEN yelled and Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to see him die.

His engine started back up just as the ship flew over him. "7 SECONDS!" BEN shouted loudly. "5 4 3!" Just then Jim pressed the space port on the map and the ship went through right as the planet exploded!

"WAAHAA!" Jim cheered as they went through and saw the space port. "JIM!" Reba yelled letting her tears fall happily Lucy opened her eyes and cheer while jumping up and down.

"YA DID IT JIMBO!" Silver cheered for the boy who flew right next to the ship.

The Captain and Doctor hugged each other before pulling away with a small blush but still in an embrace. Samantha smiled at this as her brother gave her a hug over her shoulder.

Jim jumped into the boat and was hugged tightly by a sobbing Reba.

"Unorthodox but ludicrously effective. I have to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you!" Amelia said happily. "Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may down play the life-threatening parts..." Delbert said patting Jim on the back. Everyone took their turn congratulating him.

Silver was trying to make a get away with the last long boat but Jim stopped him.

They shared a slightly sappy goodbye and then Silver was off, but not before giving Jim some money to help his mother rebuild the Benbow and asking him to keep Morph.

The ship docked and they got ready to disembark.

Sarah looked around for her nieces and nephews and son but couldn't see them yet.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Jim and the others. Jim gave his mother a tight hug which shocked her.

Months passed and they stayed at the Doppler residence which had more occupants.

But soon the Benbow inn was rebuilt newly and bigger, better but yet the same.

The night the inn opened there was a large party to celebrate.

Ben came out of the kitchen with cake and served the many people there. Colten twirled Bella-Anne around and then when he stopped the now 16-year-old leaned against Delbert so not too fall. Amelia and Delbert smiled at the young teen.

She looked down and smiled at three young girls, all Feline like their mother, cradled in Delbert's arms.

The oldest girl had a green bow, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Then the second oldest girl had an orange bow, and looked just like her mother. And the third girl had deep brown hair, green eyes, and a purple Bow.

Amelia gently kissed a boy on the head gently. He looked just like Delbert and was also a Candid.

Two officers opened the door making the room gasp.

They stepped aside to revival Jim! In an academy uniform and his hair slicked back.

Everyone cheered for him and Reba rushed at him and placed a kiss on his cheek with a large smile.

The band began to play a cheery song Jim and Reba bowed to each other and began dancing.

Delbert spun Amelia around and caught her in a low dip.

Morph was watching Amelia and Delbert's children but the then red-haired girl pulled on her brother's ear. The poor boy since only being a few months of age cried, Morph the turned into a rattle which the red head tried to grab but he moved over to the little boy who shook it happily much to his sister's displeasure.

Reba leaned against Jim happily as they looked out the window and saw some ethereal clouds that looked like none other than Silver!

They smiled as they held each other closely with smiles across their faces.

Things could only get better from there.

The End


End file.
